Demi Rima
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Ungkapan rasa cinta Daniel untuk Rima. [POV Daniel Yusman]


**Demi Rima**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Omen Series by Lexie Xu**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentingan halus kunyanyikan, menyambut daun-daun yang berguguran

Di belakang pekarangan sekolah itu, ada sosok misterius yang mencoba merayu

Dia seperti hantu, mengendap-endap tanpa pernah aku tahu

Mencoba menggerogoti keberanianku untuk terus memainkan iramaku

Meneror nyawa penuh kejenuhan, menanti cahaya gemilang

Tanpa pernah kusadar, dia menyelinap dan terus memandang

Angin dan remang-remang beradu dalam gelapnya ruangan

Mencipta suasana mistis yang tiada duanya

Hatiku berdesir-desir, mencoba untuk tetap duduk, tidak mangkir

Itu hanya khayalan, itu hanya imajinasi, itu hanya bayangan

Pikiranku terus merapal mantra bak pengusir setan

Musikku beradu bersama debu, di dalam tempat yang kotor tak tahu malu

Lucunya aku menikmati kesendirian ini yang terus menggodaku

Padahal aku adalah anak nakal yang sedang galau tak karuan

Namun, musik membawaku hanyut dalam seribu perasaan

Begitu indah, tak tertahankan untuk sekedar mengecup bibir lagu di tepian

Dan terus kurasakan, sosok itu tidak juga kunjung hilang

Malah dia sedang bangkit, berjalan ataukah melayang?

Naluri mengata untuk menghindar, tetapi kucoba menutup telinga, pura-pura saja tuli, Daniel

Hawa dingin dan tipis yang berayun di jemariku, menyambutku ke dalam kehidupanmu

…

" _Ternyata hanya Rima."_

Sosok hantu, manusia, atau Sadako?

Maaf, bukan maksudku mengataimu semisal sembako

Bukan termasuk salah satu di antaranya, dia malah gabungan dari ketiganya

Nyatanya dia bukanlah sosok kasat mata seperti yang kukira

Dia adalah bidadari yang dibuang di Bumi, asalnya dari Surga

Rambutnya yang panjang, bak tirai yang enggan membuka

Menutupi betapa cantiknya wajahnya yang kutahu berjuta pesona

Jangan, jangan dulu pergi dariku sebelum aku sempat berkata

Maafkan perasaanku yang dulu sempat mengiba kepada Valeria

Sekarang aku tahu, dirimulah tempat bernaung yang berlelah-lelah kutuju

Percayalah kepadaku, aku benar-benar membutuhkan dirimu

Kumohon jangan melihatku hanya dari busuknya masa laluku

Yeah, aku memang cowok yang berandal, kurang ajar, sialan, terserah kau ingin memakiku

Namun, satu hal yang kuingin kau tahu

Perasaanku padamu sudah terlalu dalam dan tak mengenal kata ragu

Baru kali ini aku merasakan kesungguhan pada makhluk bernama perempuan

Hadirmu memberiku keteduhan yang menghangatkan

Berterus teranglah, Daniel, kau tidak sedang mengadakan proyek penelitian

Akui saja bahwa dirimu tidak hanya ingin menjadi sebatas teman

…

Demi Rima

Akan kulakukan apa saja

Jika ada orang jahat yang ingin membuatmu celaka, harap langkahi dulu mayat penjaganya

Aku tidak mengada-ngada, melihatmu sedih telah menghancurkan dadaku entah kenapa

Dan membuat amarahku naik menuju nadi sedemikian rupa

Ingin kuhabisi dia, kuhancurkan hingga tak berbentuk bagaimana wujudnya

Jika ada yang ingin membuatmu terluka, Rima, Daniel akan siap menjadi penghalangnya

Aku tidak bercanda, hidupmu yang pedih membuatku tidak berdaya

Sebisa mungkin, akan kujauhkan dirimu dari rencana dusta atau pun bencana

Rasa, sebuah nyawa baru dalam memandang dunia

Memanjakan masa remaja yang dulunya berupa berkelahi saja

Aah, kau sedang mabuk rupanya, Daniel

Mabuk karena meminum anggur berupa wanita

Ini bukan lagi kisah kacangan, ini sudah sungguhan

Sentakan terhebat yang sedang kurasakan, menetap di sarang pemujaan

Getaran dan terus bergetar

Hangatnya kemesraan bukan hanya ucapan membual

Terlanjur, terlanjur sudah hatiku mengatakan

Cintaku hanya untukmu seorang

Sumpah, Rima, Daniel tidak pernah bermain-main jika sudah dengan orang yang dia sayang

…

Demi Rima

Hidupku menjadi lebih baik karenanya

Aku bukanlah orang sempurna, tapi kaulah yang membuatku merasa sempurna

Di kehidupan pada zaman sekarang, membuat orang terlena akan pandangan

Melihat hanya dari sisi luar

Cantik, kaya, tampan, hanya bermodal puja-pujaan

Lidah orang sepertinya berbaur kepada dusta dan kebohongan

Menampilkan pakaian atau gaun penuh perhiasan

Sayangnya tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan pesona Rima

Dia terlalu luar biasa

Mataku tidak buta, hanya saja Rima yang membuat mataku tak bisa membuka

Silau karena pancaran kebaikan yang dikeluarkannya

Terima kasih, Rima, kau telah membuat hidupku lebih bermakna

Setelah semua hal yang kita lalui bersama, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kini aku menyadarinya

Ke mana pun kau pergi, akan kukejar dirimu tanpa henti

Janjiku berlaku seumur hidup, ini bukan janji orang pengecut

Sampai mati, sampai kita dipisahkan karena maut

" _I love you, Rima"_

Sayangku padamu tidak akan pernah sirna

Cintaku padamu abadi, sepanjang masa

…

" _Dan mungkin, kalau Tuhan mengizinkan, suatu hari, aku akan menikahinya."_

…

 _(This poetry is heart voice from Daniel Yusman to Rima Hujan)_


End file.
